User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. Treybear1 Thanks for taking care of that guy. Is there anymore articles he vandalized that need cleaning out? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 23:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SIR For removing the vandalist -Paceje. I had just left him a message that his edit to pokemon Crazy Diamond was found to not be constructive, and when i refreshed it it said he was blocked xD if you ever need help patrolling the site, i would be glad to help you! -Panickeyaxer ( Jeff The Killer ) I want to admin or chatmod plasement Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 00:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) If you don't care enough to apply properly or at the very least tell me who you are, the answer is a firm NO. ClericofMadness 00:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I would like to become an admin, because I think that it would be a pleasant experience, and I would like to help the Creepypasta site a lot, and help it grow. If you have any questions that you would like to ask me about my response, you can message. Aren't you glad, you didn't turn the light off? 17:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I am A BadAss, I just can't make a clickable sig for my life. Stop having a boring tuna, stop having a boring life. Watch this- tacos, fettuccine, linguini, martini, bikini,﻿ Mussolini, pelagreeny, meanie, zucchini, tortellini, Puccini, Lamborghini 06:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!! I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 04:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC) hi Category:HPL Noticed your reversion, was it wrong to link to where the works could also be read on Source? Or make people aware of the Nyarlothotep anime? Would it be possible to restore the content at the category's talk page instead? Or some other talk page? +y@talk 05:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Re:Blog Commenting Okay. Sorry. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) there not useless ok im just adding more pics that are good ok? yes why didnt you say so :D im sorry just wanted a badge lol Yeah... Should I keep an eye out for more drama from you-know-who? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Let me go back in the chat please, I will be My actual self, I will change my behavior, and all that stuff.XxMNHunterxX 03:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) XxMNHunterxX Quick Question Did I miss a new set of rules or accidentally do something that was against the rules because I can't go into the chat. I'm confused... -.- Anyways, thanks in advance. Oh and this is HatCoffe. How long must i wait.....How long must i wait.... 03:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) o.O Why'd you ban me? I warned themUndead.Phoenix 03:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Please refer to the chat rules regarding screamers. ClericofMadness 03:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... Ok. Could you unban me? Undead.Phoenix 04:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) srry just wanted two badges ill stop the little edits and i was joking about hacking i cant even hack Editing only for points will get you banned. ClericofMadness 14:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to inform you of an error I made on one of the articles. I accidently created a new page named 'Po'. I created this in attempt to catagorize a new article. I'm new to the community, and I was wondering if you could delete it for me. I am really sorry, and I promise to learn more about Wikia before I continue to contribute! Cheers! Darkzsector 17:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Darkzsector Re:M4R More than half of them were either fine or had barely noticeable mistakes, at least what from what I saw. If I fucked it up somehow, feel free to readd them. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 20:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Link_to_the_Past_and_Insanity http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plaque_of_Darkness http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cave_Bird THE POINT OF MARKING PAGES FOR REVIEW IS THAT THEY HAVE MISTAKES THAT NEED CORRECTING. IF YOU ARE REMOVING THE GODDAMN CATEGORY WITHOUT FIXING ANYTHING, WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS MAKING SURE THOSE PAGES GET LOST AND THEN SOMEONE ELSE HAS TO SPEND HOURS HUNTING THEM DOWN. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH PARTS OF THOSE THREE ABOVE PAGES WHERE NOT OBVIOUSLY FUCKED UP. PLEASE. ClericofMadness 20:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa Cleric. Calm yo tits. Just HOW bad were these mistakes? Little grammatical errors that can easily be overlooked? Or were they constantly the same mistakes over and over again? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) My mistakes. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 00:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Zalgo, the point is that he removed a tag that would help me later find pages that need fixing because they looked too minor. If he noticed something, he should have fixed it instead of being lazy and just removing the category, many times after it had been added in the previous edit. His reasoning also was that the category "looked a bit crowded", which is an utter bullshit reason as to why you would remove a maintenance category. If your pantry gets a bit crowded, you don't throw stuff out because they look like they might be old just by glancing. No, you make sure first. Remember that everyone here is still an editor. ClericofMadness 00:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hey man wuts up dude Sorry about the message/weird video I left in my friend's talk page.. T^T I will never do it again! Dear, ClericofMadness Did I list and submit this right Trouble_in_Dreamland ? Just wondering, I don't want to get banned. SirEscargoon 01:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Flagged For Deletion I tried to add it to a poorly written pasta and it came up with a red link. What am I doing wrong? Am I missing something? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 14:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Flagged is being phased out for BAD, methinks. Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 14:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) No, that was MARKED FOR DELETION. Flagged for Deletion should still be working. Make sure you're not capitalizing the For. Alternately: This category currently contains no pages or media. ClericofMadness 15:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) category suggestion Hi, I'd like to suggest an abuse category. Abuse as in beating someone or something like that. -xseerx Strange question The "RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF YOUR NIGHTMARES" thing, how do I do that?-Joyrex 16:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) It's not something you can do. I simply changed the FOUNDER nametag to that. ClericofMadness 17:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) How?-Joyrex 17:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I changed the Founder MediaWiki Namespace thingy. ClericofMadness 17:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Link? I can use it for my wiki.-Joyrex 17:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) For your wiki, it would be http://bye.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder ClericofMadness thaks.-Joyrex 17:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC)